Finding Huff's Rifle
Level: 20 Rewards: * 4318 (Quest Combat) * 500 Credits Background Quest starts on Tatooine from Huff Darklighter's Guard at -693, -6733. Description Huff Darklighter lost his grandfather's Tusken Rifle, and has been upset ever since. I'm hoping to help him find it. I may check on Naboo with a criminal named Borvo the Hutt. He might be able to tell me what happened to the rifle. Tusken Rifle Huff's guard wants you to return Huff's grandfather's Tusken Rifle before you can see Huff. You might be able to track it down. You should start with Borvo the Hutt on Naboo. Borvo is rumored to reside in the city of Moenia, in the cantina. Speak with Borvo's guard before approaching Borvo directly. Borvo's Guard Level: 25 Start by talking to Borvo's Guard in the cantina of Moenia on Naboo at /way 4888, -4601. Description You've started working for Borvo the Hutt on Naboo, the most notorious criminal on the planet. Take Medicine to Dagorel Borvo's man Dagorel was shot in an ambush. Take him some medicine so he doesn't die in the swamps. * Waypoint 4471, -4714 Get Back to Borvo's! Go back and tell Borvo's Guard that Dagorel got the medicine, and then that the two of you were jumped. Reward: * 100 Points of Borvo Faction * 1,000 Credits Check Frangee's Last Known Location Go to the last place the snitch, Frangee, was seen. You hope he's still around there somewhere. When you find him you must kill him. * Frangee - CL 27 * Waypoint 5359, -4698 Return to Borvo's Guard Now that you've dealt with Frangee, go back and see Borvo's Guard. Reward: * 150 Points of Borvo Faction * 2,000 Credits Borvo's Guard - A Trip to Corellia Level: 25 Start by talking to Borvo's Guard in the cantina of Moenia on Naboo at /way 4888, -4601 after completing the first two quests. Description You need to make your way to Coronet, to meet with Frangee's boss, the CorSec Captain assigned to Coronet. Heading to Corellia You've got Niksel Frangee's badge and you're going to try to pass yourself off as Niksel. He's been undercover so long all of his superiors have retired and been replaced. You should be able to pull this off. First you need to get to Corellia. Talk to the CorSec Captain You need to try to bluff the CorSec Captain into believing you're Niksel Frangee, the undercover agent who's been on Naboo for the last six years. The CorSec Captain's name is Thale Dustrunner and he's inside the Corellia capitol building. * Waypoint -211, -4505 Convincing the Captain You're going to have to take these meetings the Captain is sending me to in order to make sure they believe you're who you say you are. When you're done maybe you can find out why they're watching Borvo. * Thale Dustrunner gives you a quest called Bluffing CorSec. Although the above articles haven't been created yet (as of 04/01/08) Captain Dustrunner will send you on two missions in which you'll be prompted to kill the contacts (CL 27). After both missions, Dustrunner will "send you on vacation" and not provide you with anymore missions, neither your Journal will be updated with information on where to go next. Return to Naboo and talk to Borvo's Guard, in Moenia. He'll reward you 200 Borvo faction points and 5000 credits and grant you access to Borvo The Hutt. He'll send you on a mission to kill bounty hunters - don't kill them before your quest is updated from "find them" to "kill them". There's another last mission to kill a guy. After that, when you talk to Borvo again, he'll give you Huff's Rifle right away. Category:Tatooine quests